Back To School
by Peaches9675
Summary: Priscilla has a complicated past. Not to mention her interesting mutation attracts attention from the good and bad. Will going to Professor X's school keep her safe? Maybe... Maybe not. Erik is a teacher, Charles isn't in a wheelchair, Peter is in this story, some Fist-Class characters! I don't own anything! Dates may not always line up, just go with it please!
1. Chapter 1

I stared at my costume, which was safely sealed in a clear dress bag. _Whole lot of stuff happening, _I thought, letting out a sigh. "Pretty loud sigh you got going on there, Priscilla." I jumped and spun around to see my one and only brother, Nickolas. He walked over and enveloped me in a hug. I squeezed back as hard as possible for me. "Everything is all packed up, you ready?"

"I suppose. Think you'll survive without me?" I joked.

"Yes, I know. Ketchup isn't a vegetable. Eat green food, the good kind. Don't drown in medical files." He looked on with a bored expression, then smirked down at me.

"And don't forget that socializing is good for your health!" I spun away from him to do another check over my stuff.

Nicky flopped down on my stripped bed. "Oh thank you, and here I thought I was the doctor, me going to medical school and all!" I laughed and sat on my floor. "Got everything?"

"Hope so." I reached out and grabbed a notepad. "Think fast!" I tossed it at my bro.

He yelled and whacked it away. I burst out laughing and reached over to grab it. "Now that was rude." He said as he snatched it out of my hand. "Alright," He settled back into my blank bed. "Bedding!"

I glanced at the box that contained my colorful bedding and sheets. "Check."

"Clothing!"

"Yup, all buried in boxes!"

"And... I don't wanna go through the rest of this list." Nicky tossed it back at me. He shot me a lazy smile and hung off my bed. "You're gonna be fine. Trust me." With that he stood up and walked out my room. About halfway down the hall he called, "We leave in about an hour, so start taking stuff out to the car soon!"

"Kay." I called softly. My eyes drifted up to the now empty purple walls. I sighed and laid down on my floor. There were so many memories that were made in this room within the last few years. Coming home, sleeping for days. Nicky reading me stories to help me sleep, and then comforting me when the nightmares came... Cuddling up on my bed with his laptop to watch movies and drink hot chocolate or tea. My most powerful memory had to be when I had first been brought home. I remember looking at my room and when Nicky had helped me onto my bed I had started crying. When he asked why, I had replied "I forgot what home felt like!".

Nicky had slept with me that first night, holding me close throughout the night.

About 5 minuets after I laid down I heard Nicky yell, "Get off the floor, no sulking! This is going to be fun, so stop worrying!"

"I like the floor! And I don't have to get off it if I don't want to!" I shouted rolling onto my stomach and shutting my eyes.

"If you don't get off the floor I'm going to force you off!"

"No you won't!"

"Wanna bet!"

"You wouldn't dare!". All I heard after that was a loud thumping and my body was being lifted. "Ah! Let go Nicky!"

"Attack of the big brother!" Nicky threw me on the bed and stared the dreaded attack: tickling.

"Ah! Hahahaha, Ni-i-cky! Stop!" I shrieked and tried to roll off the bed. He made a slight growling noise and blocked my way off.

"Grr, I'm the mean tickling monster! Bow to my commands! Say uncle!" Nicky viciously tickled my sides and tummy. I gasped for breath and felt vaguely like I was going to throw up. When he stopped I was panting hard and curled into a ball, holding my sensitive sides.

"You... You're so... So mean." I managed to get out between my gasps for air.

"Shoulda said uncle!" Nicky declared happily, collapsing on the bed next to me. After a few moments of my heavy breathing he seemed to unmelt his heart and reached over to scoop me up. I groaned when he picked me up, but snuggled into him. Nicky carried me to the kitchen and deposited me on the counter. He slid over to the freezer and grabbed a couple ice packs. "Here ya go, miss 'unable-to-handle-my-tickle-attack'".

I grabbed them and pressed them on my sides, sighing at the instant relief. "Well you tickle too hard! And for too long!" I cried at him, halfway glaring.

Nicky just laughed at his phone began to ring. "Hello? Ah, hey professor." Almost immediately my chest clenched and I looked at my dangling feet. "We'll be there in a couple of hours... Yeah, Priscilla's really excited to be going!... Alright see you then... Bye!" Nicky hung up the phone and glanced at me. "We should start loading the car."

"Yeah... Okay."

* * *

><p>"And that's the last box!" Nicky happily declared, shutting the back door of his car. "Ready to get out of here?"<p>

"Well..." I strung out the word.

"You know it's going to be fine. Nothing bad will happen to you there. And if something does, you have my full permission to attack whoever you please to." I laughed and hugged him. Nicky hugged me back, then stepped away. "Let's get going!" He hopped in the drivers seat and I walked over to the passenger side. Once we were all situated, Nicky cried, "Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, here we come!"

* * *

><p><strong>So New Story! Whoo! <strong>

**Please Review! I Love Reviews! **

**I Won't Post Chapter 2 Until I Have At Least 2 Reviews That Aren't Just "1 Word" Reviews! Tell Me What You Liked And Didn't Like! I Like To Know What I Can Improve On!**

**I Love All My Readers, You Guys Mean The World To Me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Another Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Thanks To Those Who've Stuck With Me Through My Unscheduled Hiatus!**

* * *

><p>"This is your room! Dinner will be ready around 5, Priscilla. You can explore the rest of the mansion if you desire, get to know everyone else..." Charles Xavier trailed off, watching me fiddled with a ring. "Priscilla?"<p>

"Hmm?" I looked up, not quite meeting his eyes. "Yes?"

"Do try to relax, we don't bite, I promise." a gentle smile was thrown my way. I returned it; wavering as it might be. With that he left me, walking down this great hallway. I let out a soft sigh and slipped inside my new room. A soft click I was finally alone.

"Uuuugggghhhh!" I groaned as loud as humanly possibly and slid to the ground, my back resting against the cool wooden door. Now this, had been one _hell_ of a day.

* * *

><p>Nicky had pulled up to the mansion a few hours after we left home. Two men walked out, one taller with shorter hair, and one shorter with longer curlier hair. Nicky immediately got out, shaking hands and all smiling and happy. I was quite content staying in the car and not moving but - <em>rap rap rap<em> and the door was pulled open. "Come on Miss Unsocial, out you get, people to meet places to go!" And I was booted from my seat.

"Hello, Priscilla is it? My name is Charles Xavier, this is Erik Lehnsherr." I was taken aback by his English accent and friendliness.

I pulled a smile up. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me come here."

"Anyone with gifts such as ours are always welcome here." Charles squeezed my hand and gestured back towards the mansion, "Come, let us go in. There's much to show you."

I glanced back at my brother, pulling bags out of the trunk. "Oh but, shouldn't I help Nicky..."

"I will help your brother, go with Charles." Erik said briskly.

"Go on," Nicky said with a grin. "Explore your new home!" My chest tightened sharply at his words. I felt a slight buzzing sensation in my head, and twisted back to look at Charles.

"Something wrong?"

I opened my mouth to respond but then pressed my lips together. "No," the sensation was gone as quickly as it had come. "Nothings wrong."

"Then let's go." He turned and strode into the house with me trailing behind. "This is the foyer, staircase leading to the upstairs levels with bedrooms and studies. I'll-I'll show you yours later on." He turned and went left of the foyer through a large doorway. "This is the sitting room, ah- hello Alex. This is Priscilla. Priscilla, Alex."

Sitting on sofa reading a magazine - on cars I think - was this teenager, Alex. He had blond hair and that... that look that guys get when they need to prove some ridiculous testosterone thing. "Come to join our little family of freaks?"

"Alex," Charles chided, "Be nice."

"Hey, I never said freaks were a bad thing. We're all sorts of interesting!" With that he was back with his magazine.

"Yes well, um, lets keep moving shall we?" Charles pointed me at another doorway and in we went. "This is one of the libraries." I felt and heard myself gasp "Haha, I take it you're impressed?"

"This..." I walked further in and looked around. "This is incredible! Where are all these books from?"

"All around, and from all different subjects. There are many in different languages, though that won't put up much of a challenge for you will it?" I looked up and smiled lightly. "I haven't heard of a gift like yours yet, the ability to read and speak every language possible... Truly a gift."

"Yes it has come in handy a few times..." I ran my finger along the spines of books written in French and German. The letters on the spine swirled around to form titles.

"And then there's your other gift-"

I turned sharply, "What other rooms are there?" I watched his eyes widen slightly before returning to a relatively normal state.

"Ah, good idea! There are many other rooms to see."

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock<em>

Except it wasn't like knocking. It was more like vibrating buzz that echoed throughout the room. I poked my head out from my closet where I was attempting to organize clothes. "Hello?" The door flew open and whiz of colors rushed in and settled into a person standing in front of me. My heart pounded hard and I fell backwards, only to be grabbed at the wrist and pulled forward.

"I thought your mutation was languages, not inability to stand." The silver haired boy said.

I narrowed my eyes, "Who are you?"

"Peter, Quicksilver, take your pick," He released my wrists. "Dinners ready, come on." And with another rush of colors he was gone. Then back. "I've been told to take you to the dining room." Peter grabbed my wrist again and pulled me forward, this time at a reasonable, if not slightly rushed, pace. "What's your name."

I stared for a second before responding "Priscilla. You don't have to hold my wrist you know."

He scoffed and looked back at me. "Yeah but this way you'll actually keep up with me. I'm already going slow enough without you dragging me back."

"I wouldn't-"

"I have super speed," He sounded like an impatient person explaining something to a child. "Yes you would."

I narrowed my eyes at him and said nothing more until we arrived in the dining room. Inside sat Erik, Charles, Nicky, Alex, Sean, Raven, Hank and now Peter who had sat down. "Thank you Peter, sit down Priscilla." Charles smiled up at me. I took a seat in between Nicky and Raven.

Raven, in her blond form, smiled at me, "How are you liking it here Priscilla? Living up to your expectations?"

"Yeah, everything is really nice." I looked at Charles across the table from me. "My room is really wonderful, thank you."

"You'll have to show me." Nicky said, dipping mashed potatoes onto his plate. "I think I'm spending the night and leaving in the morning." He glanced at the adults at the table, and with a chuckle said "You'll have to take care of Priscilla for me."

"She will be well cared for, you have nothing to worry about." Raven said "Want some green beans Priscilla?"

"Sure." Soon the food was being passed all around and conversations were well underway. _This, _I thought_, this isn't that bad. It's relaxing and nice. _I looked around at the new people I would get to live with then down at the food. It was grilled chicken and I took a large bite out of it.

Around halfway through the meal Erik looked up at me. "That's an interesting watch, Priscilla. May I see it?" For a moment I fumbled with the cutlery, then looked up at him. I then glanced down at my left wrist where a silver watch lay.

"Oh well... I," The conversation slowly diminished. "Well I, um," I could feel everyone's eyes turn towards me.

"If the watch is dear to you then disregard my question." Erik said turning back towards his meal. "Though I am curious as to where you acquired it?"

I moved my arms off the table and ran my fingers along the band of the watch. I opened my mouth respond, but couldn't find a way to get the words out.

"It was a gift from a very old friend of ours." My brother said for me. "Her mother gave it to her and she gave it to Priscilla a while ago... right before she passed away."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Charles said, looking quite sympathetic.

I looked up and waved my right hand at him, "No it's all right. Freida passed away a long time ago." The rest of the meal was a tad quieter.

I went back to my room later, after a delicious dessert of chocolate cake. "Hey." Nicky poked his head in, "Wow, this room really is big. Like it here so far?"

"Yeah, it's really nice." I looked up at him and smiled, but it wobbled. Nicky quickly crossed the room and enveloped me in a hug, which I gladly returned. I drew in a shaky breath and bit my lower lip. A few moments he released me and kissed my forehead.

"I know you'll love it here." He whispered. "I mean, how could you not? The library is bigger than our house." He broke off in a laugh that I joined. Nicky let out an almighty groan and flopped against the bed, bouncing me slightly. He took my hand and examined the watch.

"I miss Freida." I murmured softly. He squeezed my hand and mumbled,

"So do I... I really, really do."

* * *

><p>Erik walked up to Charles who was seated at a desk in the library. "Before you ask, I do not know who Freida is."<p>

"You shouldn't be snooping in another person's mind, Charles."

Charles sighed and glanced up from his book. "I wasn't. But it's been on my mind as well. I'm curious as to who she is, and how she passed away."

Erik took a seat in front of the desk and crossed his legs. "Freida is a Hebrew name. I wonder where she's from."

"Well, I know Priscilla and Nickolas are not from here. Their mother was American, but their father was German." Erik inhaled loudly.

"German?"

"Yes, they were both born in Germany, Priscilla in 1945 and Nickolas in 1940... at the ends of World War II."

"There is writing on Priscilla's left wrist. The watch covers most of it, but some is visible." Erik looked up at Charles. "Do you know what it is?"

Charles shook his head. "I looked a little when you brought up the watch, but her mind is shielded well. All I could really see was a word in Greek and a strong sense of nervousness and fear. Eventually, when she's more comfortable with us I'll ask her about it."

They were silent for a few moments before Erik spoke again. "Could you, by any chance write out what word you saw?" Charles raised an eyebrow at him. "We could look it up in one of these many many dictionaries laying around."

"Hmm," Charles reached for a peace of paper while Erik levitated a pen towards him. "I don't see why not."

* * *

><p>I shrugged out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt wonderful, I looked around the little shelves for shampoo. Spotting a pretty green bottle, I lathered up my hair and scrubbed away. I hummed softly, letting the water wash away all the grim that came from being in a car for too long. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped up in a towel and headed back to my room. There was carpeting everywhere, and I greatly appreciated that extra cushion.<p>

I pulled on pajamas in my room and settled down on my bed. My room was almost too big, I decided. New night in a familiar place. I could do this. After all, this is supposed to be like my second home, I'm gonna be spending more time here than at home. I rolled onto my side and looked at the side table where the watch lay. My eyes closed and my ears listened for the faint tick-tocking. Sure enough, it was there, as steady as a heartbeat. Feeling like my heart was in my wrist, I pulled it up to look at the word forever there in black ink.

**φονιάς**

* * *

><p>"Murderer" Charles looked up as Erik said this, a chill running through his body. "The word on Priscilla's wrist mean murderer."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter! Review Please! <strong>

**And It's Ended On A Cliff-Hanger! Which, If You've Read My Other Stories Then You'll Know That I Loove Doing That! **

**I Love You All Very Much! Thanks For Reading, Hopefully Another Chapter Will Be Up Soon!**


End file.
